The miracle of a second chance
by sunsetunderground
Summary: The shadowhunters have lost the war and all chances of happiness squandered when Clary thinks of a rune to send her back in time to the moment it all began. Clary's journey through the mortal instruments series knowing everything she does now, and seeing how this knowledge alters the series of events. Summary is probably rubbish but give it a go!
1. Prologue

**The shadowhunters have lost the war and all chances of happiness squandered when Clary thinks of a rune to send her back in time to the moment it all began. Clary's journey through the mortal instruments series knowing everything she does now, and seeing how this knowledge alters the series of events. Summary is probably rubbish but give it a go!**

Prologue

The war was not going to be won. Idris was utterly destroyed, practically deserted except from the rotting shadowhunter and downworlders littering the streets. Even the alliance rune had proved fruitless against the endless demons that relentlessly slaughtered any in their path. It was the dead of night and Idris remained eerily quiet, the only sounds heard were the patter of three sets of footsteps cautiously moving through, witchlight illuminating their path.

A gasp echoed through the streets as one of the three stumbled over a very familiar looking body. Lying perfectly still, without a drop of blood on her, was Isabelle Lightwood. The red pendant around her neck appeared to gleam dangerously as the other two edged hesitantly nearer to the body, not wanting to believe what they saw.

"Izzy...no...NO. Not after Alec went, not her too...I can't...I can't..." Jace crumbled to the floor next to the dead body, his hands helplessly shaking her, as if in doing so would wake her up.

Clary knelt down beside the boy she loved more than anything in the world and wrapped her arms around his body, knowing little comfort could be given to placate him at this time. Everyone they knew, everyone they had loved had gone. Their time had run out and the world as they knew it had altered irrevocably, never to be the same again.

Magnus, the other member of the trio, paced beside the two shadowhunters furiously muttering incarnations under his breath, pieces of glitter flying everywhere as his hair shook. His head jolted up as he locked eyes with Clary, an idea forming in his head. "Clary," his words urgently escaping his lips, "Clary! Don't you see! It's over, there is no more time. If only we had more time"

Clary frowned at the warlock, trying to understand his words as there had to be more to them than pointless mocking of their predicament. "Time," she began, stepping away from Jace and placing her fingers over her temples as if to trap a thought within her mind, "Time." she repeated, her head tilting up to the cloudless sky as one hand grabbed her stele.

"We need more time, and the only way we're going to get it is if we go back, back to before this whole war started. Another chance would mean we could do it all again, but differently, make it right! Kill Valentine, kill Jonathan...they wouldn't be dead Jace! Max, Alec, Izzy, Simon, Luke and my mum...there wouldn't BE a war!" Clary finished her speech with flushed cheeks, a dash of hope crossing her face as a smile began to grow.

Jace remained staring at Izzy's lifeless body, a dejected look upon his features, "Yeah well how are we going to get 'more time' Clary. It's a stupid idea that'll never work. We've lost. We've lost goddamit." He punched the floor behind him as his body shook with anger, shrugging Clary away from him.

"Actually," interjected Magnus, "It's not such a stupid idea, Jace. You know what Clary can do, we all do. If the right idea came into her mind then she could make a-"

"Rune," finished Clary, "I can see it. I can make a rune."

At that Jace looked up, as if to check it was not all an elaborate farce initiated by the pair as a pathetic stab at humour. But one look at their faces and he could see that they were completely serious, their eyes bright with the magic of possibilities.

"I don't know exactly how it'll work or how far I'll go back...or if we will stay how we are now or lose all knowledge." Clary warned, looking at Magnus for confirmation

"You need to change as little as possible, Clary." he advised, looking at her very seriously. "Time travel is not an activity to be entered into lightly, and I have never known a shadowhunter to succeed in the attempt. If anyone can do it, it would be you. To be honest even if it went wrong this is our last hope, I'm surprised Jonathan hasn't found us already."

As those words were spoken they heard a voice in the distance, coming ever closer in a similar way to a cat stalking its prey. "Dearest sister!" it called, "It's time to make your final choice. Die with your boyfriend and the warlock or join me as we relish in the new world created."

Jace's eyes found Clary's as he furiously nodded his head. "Do it," he urged, "Quickly before he comes any closer," as he grabbed for her hand he drew her to him and placed a ferocious kiss upon her lips, "And if this doesn't work. If we all die here and you can't fix it, know that I love you. I love you Clary Fray."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned to Magnus, leaving Clary placed behind the pair. "We'll distract him, give you as much time as possible." Magnus said, blowing her a kiss before being dragged forward by Jace.

Ignoring the sobs vibrating through her chest, Clary placed her wrist out in front of her, closed her eyes, and began to draw.

**Tell me your thoughts! And thank you if you took the time to read this, it means a lot to me :) next chapter should be up soon - Though I am posting as I write so can't promise regular and quick updates. Hint for next chapter - Pandemonium!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Two updates, one night, what the hell it's a new** story...

Chapter 1 : Pandemonium

"You thought he was cute," said Simon, sounding resigned. "Didn't you?"

Clary looked over at her best friend, startled beyond belief. It was Simon, human Simon, with his MADE IN BROOKLYN t-shirt, standing next to her. As she looked to what his head was inclining towards she realised they were in the queue for Pandemonium, the place where her world began to crumble as she knew it. Sure enough the electric-blue dyed hair demon was posing as a vampire hunter at the front of the queue. Even from 50 people back, Clary could see that the 'foam rubber' blade was merely a glamour to hide the razor-sharp weapon underneath. Shaking her head she elbowed Simon in the ribs, realising how naive she had been back then, even feeling sorry for a member of the kind that would destroy their world.

When they finally got in the packed club, Clary kept her eyes peeled for the demon, who would undoubtably lead her to where Izzy was. It was difficult to ascertain his position due to the idiot boys surrounding her and Simon in metallic corsets, not to mention the Asian couple and teddy bear backpack guy with ecstasy.

"I, for one," Simon continued his commentary regarding the club's atmosphere, "am enjoying myself immensely." Clary's eyes latched onto the demon and followed him as he made his way over to where she knew Izzy would be standing, luring him in. When she saw Izzy a gasp escaped her lips. She remembered the last time she had seen her, her lifeless body inanimate against the cold paving stones of Idris. But here she was, her gorgeous white dress flowing around her as she danced effortlessly to the music, full of life and beautiful. The red pendant around her throat pulsed along to the beat, and her long spill of black hair framed her body as she moved. Simon made the same comment about DJ Bat, which she rolled her eyes to as instinctively as she had previously. That moment, Clary saw the backs of Jace and Alec, following Izzy and the demon to the 'no admittance' room. As Izzy slipped in she could see the pair arguing about how to proceed, with Jace revealing his steele. Deciding that not making a fool of herself by alerting security to their actions wouldn't change the future awfully Clary explained to Simon that she needed the toilet, enveloping him in a quick hug before making her way through the crowded dance-floor towards the shadowhunters.

Clary pushed the door to the storage room open, and stepped inside. Immediately hearing Izzy laugh she carefully weaved her way closer to the scene, ducking behind the nearest concrete pillar. Jace was standing with his hands in his pockets facing the tied up demon who was looking terrified. As he began to pace Clary watched with fascination as he drew his hands up to cross over his chest, asking the demon if there were any more with him. He began to delve into a lengthy description as to what a demon was before being stopped by Alec and Izzy. Meanwhile Clary wondered when the right opportunity to intervene would be, and what she should say, whilst the demon claimed to know where Valentine was. It occurred to her that he was probably right, as Valentine was indeed, at that point, back. Not knowing what else to do Clary stepped in at exactly the same time as she had previously, causing Jace to drop his steele.

"Stop!" she cried, hoping the right level of panic oozed into her words. "You can't do this!"

All three of them were gaping at her, as she expected, with Alec speaking first. "What's this?" he demanded, looking from Clary to his sister and parabatai. A surge of anger as well as an intense sense of deja vu flowed through Clary's veins as her temper spiked. "I'm a girl. Just like your sister. Who can see you. Now get over it." Her eyes flitted to Jace's momentarily to see a widening of his eyes, with a jolt of surprise passing across his features.

Regaining his composure Jace retorted. "I wouldn't exactly say you were similar to Izzy over here, but regardless you'd better get out of here, if you know what's good for you."

Clary sighed. "You're going to kill him anyway, and I'd watch behind you if I were you." At that moment the demon tore free of the restraints and flung himself on Jace. Sure enough, Izzy was brandishing her whip as she went towards the fighting duo, whilst Jace gained the upper hand and sank his steele into his opponent's chest. The demon's eyes burned into Jace's as he uttered his last words. "So be it. The forsaken will take you all." Then he vanished entirely.

Clary turned to meet a ferocious looking Izzy, having the foresight to jerk her wrist away from the oncoming whip that had previously left a bruise for days. At this Isabelle hissed at Clary, leaning into her face and delivering the same words. "Stupid little mundie. You could've gotten Jace killed."

Clary stepped away, matching Izzy's glare with her own, "Actually unless you're deaf I tried to warn him, if you three weren't concerned with squabbling about me you would have had that demon," she inclined her head towards the space where the blue-haired monster had been, "under control."

Jace narrowed his eyes towards Clary. "And how, may I ask, little girl, did you know that that demon was going to attack or even," he continued with a dark tone, "what a demon is in the first place?"

"Jace," Alec hissed. "Be careful."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, and my name is not 'little girl' Jace, so stop acting like an arrogant ass when I helped you back there, and you know it." Clary blanched as she realised the tone she had taken with her future boyfriend. It was the tone of mild annoyance laced with affection, a tone she definitely hadn't taken this time before and one that was sure to arouse suspicion.

Realising Simon would be looking for her around now and not wanting to alter the past to significantly, she turned on her heel and walked out the room. Just before she reached the door handle she felt a whip of air and Jace's body pressed behind hers. "We will meet again and you will explain yourself to me." his whispered words made her neck tingle and her body instinctively lean into him. Shaking herself out of her trance she pushed forward, refusing to acknowledge him despite knowing it was irrational for her to be angry with him for calling her 'little girl'. She had just thought he might have been the same as before, so she would have someone to go through this mess with the second time round and make sure she didn't muck up.

Later that night and early into the next morning, Clary sat in the taxi and relished in being in Simon's company, realising how much she had missed him as she leant into him and closed her eyes whilst hoping she would succeed in what she had to do.

**So I kind of wanted to upload this now as I just wrote it and wanted it to feel like the story was moving forwards...Please tell me your thoughts! As you can probably tell I'm sticking to the storyline set out in 'City of Bones' in terms of structure etc **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Secrets and Lies

Clary paused her music and abandoned her sketch pad filled with runes she was practising when she heard her phone ring. Knowing it would be Simon she picked up.

"Simon, how's it going? Mom freaked out majorly when I got home last night by the way."  
"Why?"  
"We were late back and she wasn't exactly happy..."  
True to form Simon replied with his honed sense of familial justice seeping through. "It's not our fault there was traffic!"

The conversation continued in a similar way as it had previously, the only exception being there was no mocking of any hooded hooligans. She ended the call agreeing to see Eric's hideous poetry and wandered around the living room remembering her old life. Despite still being angry for her mother's deceit, she was impressed at how Jocelyn had hidden her shadowhunter ways from her world as she glanced at the picture of the random man she was expected to assume was her father.

A smile lit her face as Luke walked into the apartment with tons of flat cardboard boxes. Having not seen Luke since his death it was a relief to see him alive and well, even if she had to pretend to be ignorant for a little while. Whilst Luke retrieved the orange plastic tape gun Clary decided to broach the same types of questions as she had previously. "Luke, I want to know what you would do if you could see something others in the room wouldn't be able to see, as if they had a glamour over them making them invisible." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Clary realised she had come out a little strong.

Not only did Luke drop the tape gun but he began a coughing fit. It seemed to last much longer than the last time as her mother interrupted them at that moment, preventing Luke from replying. Seeing her mother again, albeit for the second time since she had returned to this time, filled her with a burst of joy which she quickly suppressed. She was, after all, supposed to be angry. News of the not-going-to-happen trip to the farmhouse quickly got out and the bickering began.

"Jesus!" Luke exclaimed whilst Jocelyn gave a little scream due to the door flying open.

"Actually it's just me," said Simon. "Although I've been told the resemblance is startling."

Clary smiled, relieved to see her best friend enter watched Luke leave and told Simon she'd meet him outside in a second.

Turning to her mother she paused, wishing she could know how to proceed best. On the one hand, she could stop her being taken by Valentine, but on the other that would mean compromising her upper hand and possibly changing the future too much. At least she knew her mother was woken up in the future. She decided to tell her all the things she wished she had had a chance to last time, without revealing too much.

"Mom," she began, "I know everything you have done has been in an effort to protect me, and whilst I don't always appreciate being lied to I understand why you do it, but I just want you to know that no matter what I love you." Jocelyn looked perplexed and about to throw a monstrosity of questions at her daughter, so with a brief hug and kiss on the cheek Clary left the apartment and went to meet Simon.

As they were walking down the stairs Madame Dorothea's door swung open,revealing some kind of warlock who had maple-syrup coloured skin and cat-like gold green eyes. Reminding her of Magnus Clary frowned, noticing too the attempted glamour put on her which she easily deflected. Ignoring his surprised look she turned to Simon, who hadn't noticed the exchange. Looping her arm in his she smiled. "Lets go and grab some food."

Half concentrating in the conversation with Simon, Clary scooped up any stray bits of guacamole around her plate with her remaining nachos whilst Simon munched away on his veggie burrito. As soon as he mentioned her mother's scars however, she paid particular attention.

"Runes..." she muttered to herself, realising how stupid she had been before.

"Hmm?" Simon replied, looking puzzled. When Clary didn't elaborate he continued. "I have seen your mother in a bathing suit, you know. That sounds way creepier than intended by the way."

Clary, meanwhile, was trying to retrieve her phone, knowing that before she had purposefully dodged any of her mother's calls. When she finally grabbed it she frowned, seeing it was out of battery. Well great, she thought to herself sourly, now I can really stop her from being kidnapped.

Whilst walking towards the dreaded poetry reading Clary became increasingly uncomfortable with the direction of Simon's words as he began preaching about the lack of a girlfriend. Not knowing exactly how she was going to deal with that she grabbed his arm, effectively stopping him from talking about Sheila 'The Thong' Barbarino. "Come on," she said. "We're going to be late for the show."

**Realise this isn't the most exciting of chapters and the plot was basically the same as in 'City of Bones' but it'll pick up soon.. Thank you to Rita, theshadowhuntersong, foreverintheshadows16 and Maya for reviewing so far, really appreciate it! And for anyone who followed this story :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Shadowhunter  
**  
By the time Simon and Clary finally got to Java Jones, Eric was already having the time of his life swaying behind the microphone on stage. Matt, who was evidently stoned beyond belief, beat the djembe as awfully as he had done previously. Clary rolled her eyes. Asking for a black coffee from Simon Clary turned to find the unoccupied love seat in the corner toward the back to sit on. Avoiding eye contact with the girl in the orange tank-top, she didn't want a repeat of THAT awkward conversation again, Clary sat back and closed her eyes, waiting for Simon to join her.

Gratefully taking her coffee, Clary winced as Eric began his dreary monologue, the first being 'untitled'. The loins didn't go amiss, and Clary noted they may even have featured MORE prominently in this reality than the last. Knowing what conversation was about to commence, Clary stood up and made excuses to Simon before making her way over to the faded green sofa where she knew Jace would be sitting.

Her heart racing, Clary hoped she wouldn't mess this up. Jace couldn't know she knew yet, too much was at stake to blow it right now. She met his gaze and felt an ache of longing, for the Jace she knew and loved, who knew her completely and who could be trusted implicitly. He was wearing the same fighting gear he had been wearing the night before, armed with steeles and runes covering his whole body. His side smirk, directed at her, was devoid of any sign of defeat that had been prominent in his features in the moment leading up to her disappearance in the future. He raised his left hand to wave at her with his ring glittering on his slim finger. Before she arrived at the sofa Jace had stood up, and began walking, unhurriedly, toward the door.

Clary knew he would be slouched against the wall as she walked out of Java Jones, and made her way over to him as he looked up at her, feigning surprise. "Your friend's poetry is terrible." he said.

"I know," Clary replied, finding herself enjoying this immensely, "It sounds like he ate a dictionary and started vomiting up words at random. Now care to explain why on earth you are following me?"

Jace blinked, astonished that Clary had appeared to take words out of his mind before he'd even had a chance to say them. "Who said I was following you?" he managed after a momentary pause.

Clary laughed, basking in her confidence. "You're honestly telling me you chose to go and listen to crap like that? Alone? At least I could claim I was supporting a friend."

Jace frowned, irritated by this girl who didn't seem at all fazed by him. He was a shadowhunter for crying out loud, capable of killing a mundie in 5 seconds flat. So why was he so caught up by this one? "What I don't get is how you're a mundane but can see me. Care to explain?"

"That's because I'm not one.." Clary muttered under her breath towards the pavement beneath her.

"What did you say?" Jace lifted her chin up towards his face so he could get a better read on her. Startled by her expression as she looked up at him, he dropped his hand. She had looked at him like no other girl had, with not only respect but recognition. His touch hadn't surprised her or made her all flustered either.

"Hodge said you're dangerous, but all I see is a little girl, so don't quite know where he got that idea from."

Clary had had enough. Not only was her future boyfriend repeatedly insulting her but he was acting like an arrogant jerk. Quick as a flash she hooked her hand over the steele attached to Jace, pulling it towards her whilst twisting his wrist so his face was pushed up against the wall. Placing the steele against his throat she whispered into his ear, ignoring the tingling sensation escalating throughout her body at the slightest bit of contact with him.

"My name is not 'little girl', It's Clary Fray. And if I were you I would be careful around me, you wouldn't want to underestimate what I can do."

Jace overcame his initial surprise and fought against the lock he was in, ducking out of her grip and reversing their positions.

"You don't even know how to use what's in your hands, and you'd better not underestimate what I can do either. I'm one of the best shadowhunters of my generation, if not THE best. Now I'm guessing you have the Sight, but regardless you'd better be coming with me now. It's nearly full dark. We should go."

Clary refused to break his gaze and instead hooked her right foot behind his leg, a move he himself had taught her, and watched in glee as he tumbled to the floor. Offering him her hand she smiled. "Do you want to lead the way to the institute or shall I? Before we go if possible we need to stop at my apartment. Thanks." Jace only glared at her and got up as quick as a flash, without the aid of her hand.

"Fine." Jace sulked, striding off into the distance. "Lead the way then, and while you're at it if you would explain how you know about the institute. It would be greatly appreciated."

Clary quickly followed him toward the lights of Seventh Avenue whilst furiously thinking how she was going to explain her way out of this predicament.

**Please continue to tell me your thoughts! Thanks again to those who took the time to review, decided to write and upload this now :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Ravener**

"I heard my mother mention it once." Clary turned to Jace who was listening intently. "Okay? That's where I heard the name institute. I don't know what it is, or who you or your friends are, but I just remembered it." Hoping he would buy this crap Clary crossed her fingers. Jace looked as if he was about to come back with a retort but they had arrived in the entryway of her apartment.

"Is it always this...welcoming?" Jace questioned, looking at the burned out overhead light and the darkness of the foyer. Clary was about to reply when Madame Dorothea intervened.

"And just where do you think you're going?". Not knowing if Madame Dorothea was, indeed still, Madame Dorothea Clary ignored her, grabbing Jace's hand and dragging him up the stairwell. "No." she replied to his earlier question. "Something's wrong."

Arriving at her open apartment door Clary hesitantly stepped in, on look out for the Ravener demon. Her stomach plummeted as she realised her mother had already been taken, given this was her second time round she would have thought she would have done more to stop it. Something this time, however, was different. Instead of just her mother's keys and pink handbag being on the small wrought-iron shelf by the door there was a note. Swiping it up before Jace noticed, Clary stored it in her pocket for later reading. Now was not the time to lose concentration.

Jace, meanwhile, was wandering towards the bedroom, past the destruction of the living room. Clary followed him cautiously, waiting for the thudding noise that would notify them of the demon approaching them.

"Jace...Jace!" Clary tugged impatiently at his arm, wishing he would take notice of her.

"Look we'll figure this out okay? it stinks of demon in here...I'm sorry about your apartment."

"That thing you have on you is flashing you idiot! what does that mean?" Clary tried to sound suitably dumb but was having difficulty. Regardless Jace looked down at the sensor which was, of course, flashing furiously and vibrating.

"Shit." he cursed pushing Clary behind him as he retrieved one of his weapons. Sure enough the long, scaled creature with a cluster of flat black eyes turned the corner into the bedroom, setting itself to spring. Jace immediately was there, grabbing his stele and shoving Clary to the side, dropping his sensor in the process. Clary's back hit the wall as she tripped over, and upon seeing the sensor she grabbed it quickly and attempted to get a better view of the fighting scene. Jesus Christ, thought Clary, the demon was strong. If Jace was having trouble with it, which he evidently was, then how Clary managed to kill it with no training was beyond her.

"I just want the girl." it hissed. "Flesh. Blood. To eat, oh to eat." Meanwhile Jace was circling it, getting prepared to spring when his tail caught his foot, sending Jace tumbling to the floor for the second time that day.

Great, Clary thought dejectedly, guess I am going to have to kill this thing again. As it turned menacingly towards her Clary clenched the sensor in her hand that bit tighter. Jace was shouting something at her and chasing it, but all she could see were the demon's teeth bared as it pounced on her, leaving enough room in his wide jaws for her to stuff the sensor in it. The creature jerked back, throwing its head back into Jace who quickly stabbed the demon with his blade.

As it disappeared into its demon dimension Jace threw a startled glance at Clary. "How did you-"

"Thanks for killing that thing, though I think the sensor was doing a pretty good job."

"But Clary," Jace continued staring at her with panic etched upon his face, "your arm, can't you see?"

Clary looked down at the limb in question. With all the excitement she assumed the painful throbbing was merely an effect of a bump amidst the action, in actual fact it was the Ravener's sting making her arm pulsate painfully.

"Oh come ON!" Clary exclaimed, stumbling slightly as the effects began to take over her vision. "Not again!" she muttered as the darkness enveloped her, the last thing she remembered were Jace's arms around her as she lost consciousness.

Light stabbed through her eyelids, blue, white, and red. The high wailing pitch wouldn't stop ringing in her ears either. Gagging, Clary opened her eyes. Lying on cold damp grass, Clary turned to see Jace beside her looking worried.

"Don't move Clary, whatever you do." He warned, pinning her down whilst being wary of her arm.

"The rune..." Clary managed to get out, "Do the rune Jace. The poison, if it's coursing through my veins I won't have long."

Jace wasted no time drawing the rune upon Clary's wrist, an inked black symbol with a set of overlapping circles.

"You're hidden, temporarily." Jace said hurriedly, "At least for now. But we need to get you to the institute. Can you walk?"

Clary tried to nod confirmation but as she stood she felt her head roll back, and stumbling slightly she heard Jace sigh and scoop her up. Before the world went black again she could've sworn she had felt a light caress of her cheek, as if a feather had passed across it, sending pleasurable tingles throughout her body.

**Thank you to Soaking In The Reign for the review as well as the guests! (sorry don't know your names). Please feel free to give me any feedback and thank you to those who added the story as a favourite or followed it! Updates will slow down eventually but really wanted to get more out there - hope you enjoyed! **


	6. Chapter 5 part 1

**Chapter 5: Clave and Covenant - PART 1**

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

"It's only been a day. Demon poison is strong stuff, and if she really is a mundane then it could be several before she awakens."

"So she could die then?"

"Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sickroom."

Last time it was three, Clary thought to herself. Guess it's because I hadn't had the chance to put any new runes on my body since I had returned to this time, she reasoned. Still, the fact that she was coherently thinking was a bonus as last time her mind had been awfully foggy.

Opening her eyes, Clary saw the arched wooden ceiling above her, painted with the familiar clouds and cherubs that she had mistakingly taken for heaven the last time. Sitting up quickly, she heard a voice.

"So, you're awake," Izzy said in a long drawl, "Hodge will be pleased. We all thought you'd die in your sleep."

Turning to see Izzy's two thick braids and attire of jeans and a tight blue tank top, Clary replied in a similar way to previously.

"Sorry to disappoint you. Is there anything Hodge gave you to give to me or would you rather we discussed the miracle that is me living?"

Grudgingly Izzy grabbed the ceramic pitcher and thrust the content into a mug that was delivered to Clary.

"You know, given that you shouldn't even be here you could be a bit more grateful. Anyway I'm Isabelle Lightwood, and I live here at the institute." She put her hand out as if to be shaken, which surprised Clary as the only thing she had felt like she had succeeding in was in pissing the fellow shadowhunter off. Clary accepted it gratefully, even managing a smile as she returned the gesture.

"Where's Jace? And please say my clothes aren't burnt. If my clothes are burnt again that would just be plain rude." Clary inquired, realising she needed to be more careful with what she said.

"Around somewhere, I guess. And yeah he did burn your clothes so sorry about that. Then again the rudeness just adds to his sexiness. And the fact that he's killed more demons than anyone else his age. Clothes to wear are in the bathroom by the way, some of my old stuff."

Clary couldn't help the stab of jealousy that coursed through her veins at the thought of Izzy finding Jace sexy no matter how irrational the emotion was. Squashing her anger she thanked Izzy for the clothes through gritted teeth, getting out of bed to head for the bathroom.

Grateful for the hot water to help clear her mind, Clary showered and thought about what to do. Especially Hodge, knowing he would betray them, surely preventing that would be good for the future? Clary's mind was hurting from all of the intense thinking needed and she realised beyond all else, she missed her friends. Izzy, Alec, Magnus...All of these people were a huge part of Clary's life and she couldn't even talk to them or be honest. And there was the question of Jace, Clary thought with a sigh. She loved him and he loved her, he'd said as much before she had left Idris only days before. Given all that they had gone through together it was hard to act as if she didn't know him, as well as having to deal with the cold exterior that Jace evoked to anyone who wasn't close it him. Slamming the shower door shut, Clary decided this whole situation was infuriating, however it was their last shot.

After drying herself off, Clary laughed at how ridiculous Izzy's clothes were on her, again. Even after rolling up the jean bottoms, she still resembled more a little girl playing dress up than a teenager. Frowning at the plunging neckline of the red top, Clary squinted at her reflection in the mirror. Remembering Jace would be playing the piano round about now she left the bathroom and, after grabbing her skechers, headed off into the corridor. Luckily, knowing the institute inside out this time around had its perks. Without waiting for the noise to lead her to the music room Clary wandered off, her stomach experiencing butterflies at the thought of seeing Jace much to her annoyance.

Entering the room, Clary saw him rapidly moving his slender hands over the keys producing a magical medley.

"Alec?" Jace called softly. "Is that you?"

"No it's me." Clary said, giving no further explanation.

Jace got up, his posture becoming rigid in comparison to the relaxed stance it had taken previously.

"Are you...okay?" Jace sounded unsure of himself and if Clary didn't know better, she would say he was acting shy and concerned.

"I'm fine thanks for asking, sorry for barging in...I just heard the music and was awake and...well I decided to check it out." Clary couldn't believe her ears. She sounded like a nervous school girl talking to her crush, not a shadowhunter travelling back in time to save the world as they all knew it. Shaking her head slightly she turned to go, attempting to gain some composure.

"Wait," Jace grabbed her arm causing her to swing back to face him, "I'm glad you woke up, Clary. And I'm sorry for not killing that demon sooner." Coughing slightly Jace's voice regained an arrogant air.

"Anyway, Hodge said he wanted to see you when you woke up, and I need to find Izzy anyway so I'll take you to him. Your speedy recovery has won me $30. Alec said you would never wake up by the way, Izzy opted for 3 days." Jace smirked at her and with a flourish, left the room, leaving Clary standing speechless for a few moments before shaking out of her reverie and following him.

**Know it's short but I've uploaded this story so many times in two days so to be honest oh well...please keep reviewing and saying what you think!**


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

**Chapter 5 : Clave and Covenant part 2  
**  
As they were walking Church was curled up in front of the arch-shaped wooden doors leading to where Hodge was.

"Hello Church." muttered Clary, only realising her mistake when Jace glanced cooly at her.

"How do you know his name?" He asked, incredulously.

"Izzy..was...mentioning him as I woke up, or I heard the name whilst I was asleep." Clary faltered, mentally kicking herself for not only screwing up about the cat but calling Isabelle Izzy.

"Isabelle said that?" replied Jace with particular emphasis on her full name, and a tone to match that implied he was not buying that story one bit.

"Hodge will be waiting don't you think?" Clary went for a haughty tone, hoping it would conceal her nervousness. Pushing the doors open she marched in ahead of Jace, mentally willing herself to not muck up anymore.

"Why hello there." came a voice from behind the large desk in the centre of the room. Hodge stood up to greet Clary and continued. "This here is Hugo, a raven, and as such, he knows many things. I, meanwhile, am Hodge Starkweather, a professor of history, and, as such, I do not know nearly enough."

Clary replied with a shake of her hand and her name.

"Jace tells me you killed the majority of a Ravener demon with your bare hands, I'm impressed."

"Well," began Clary just waiting for Alec's entrance, "The use of Jace's sensor didn't go amiss.."

"I can't believe you buy that story, Hodge," Alec began his dig at Clary, "She didn't kill that demon, she's just a mundie, and Jace finished it off with his stele - you know, an actual weapon designed to fight in combat? She just got in the way, and almost died at that."

Clary breathed slowly through her mouth, knowing she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Mundies aren't allowed to be in the Institute, you know that more than anyone, so I suggest she gets out of here before the Clave catches word of this whole mess."

"I'm not." Clary annunciated her words especially clearly "A. Mundane."

At Alec and Hodge's blank faces Clary continued before Jace had a chance to explain any further.

"See there were some Du'sien demons dressed like police officers and I wasn't exactly leaping around as fit as a fiddle, so Jace placed a mendelin rune on the inside of my arm."

All three of the males were looking blankly at Clary as she took a deep breath, knowing after this sentence she would know if she could trust Jace or not.

"If you don't believe me you can ask Jace, he was the one who explained to me what the demon and runes were called."

Jace cocked his eyebrows and curled his lip up slightly in the corner, an expression that told Clary he would be quiet for now, but would expect a full explanation as to how she knew the information later. Clary inclined her head in his direction to appease him.

Jace nodded his confirmation. "Go on Clary, what else did I say, I'm sure they're dying to know.." his voice was dripping with an undercurrent of sarcasm, which Clary noted immediately.

"He said.." she began carefully, imploring Jace to understand with her eyes, "that my mother might be a shadowhunter in exile, or even my father. Meaning I would have Clave blood, therefore I'm a shadowhunter too, however lacking in ability."

At this declaration Jace coughed as if masking his surprise, knowing that Hodge and Alec were shooting daggers at him for revealing that information to Clary and insinuating certain things. Alec began shouting angrily with Jace retaliating before Hodge intervened.

"Okay, okay." Hodge said with a wave of his hand. "I've heard enough from both of you boys. I'd like to speak to Clary now if you don't mind." They both stared at him. "ALONE." he added with a sharp glare.

"Could.." Clary began, casting a brief glance at Jace. "Could Jace stay? He was the one who was there and could help clarify any details.."

Alec just grunted and flounced off whilst Jace did his best to look blasé and indifferent about the whole thing. Clary could've sworn she had seen the hint of a smile pass across his features, though that may have been a hopeful observation. The door closed behind them with a definitive click.

Groaning with frustration, Clary felt all of the anger, loneliness and confusion crash over her like a wave as angry tears leaked out of her eyes. "Sit down," Hodge said. "Here, on the couch."

Clary sunk into the plush cushions gratefully, realising with a gasp of horror that the sobbing sounds were coming from her own body.

"I just want someone to tell me what to do, and to help me through this whole mess. I just-" she broke off with another sob, realising all efforts were futile as she could hardly explain the predicament to them.

Feeling an arm round her Clary turned her head and nuzzled her face into the familiar neck, stiffening when she realised what she was doing. A horrible feeling of dread was coursing through her veins at the thought of Hodge knowing any further information right now, she needed to stay ahead of the game. She rehashed the tale as briefly as possible, grateful for Jace allowing her to take the lead. The conversation ended with the Silent Brothers being called. Standing to leave, Jace took her hand and practically dragged Clary out of the room.

She thought he would've confronted her there and then but instead he continued pacing towards his own room and once they were in he slammed the door, hastily marking a silent rune on the door.

"You'd better explain to me what the hell is going on because by the angel if you don't I'll-"

Without warning, Clary pushed Jace against the doorframe and silenced his words with a kiss. He quickly reciprocated after getting over his initial shock, grasping Clary's waist as he hoisted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his body. Groaning slightly Jace pulled back, looking as stunned as Clary felt. But she couldn't do it alone, Clary reasoned to herself, even if this was selfish she needed an ally. More importantly she needed someone she could trust. She needed her boyfriend.

"Look I'll explain everything, though you might want to sit down. This'll take a while."


End file.
